


吃醋的恋人

by Nine1998



Category: OneD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nine1998/pseuds/Nine1998
Summary: 可能又要occ了





	吃醋的恋人

#罗渽民x黄仁俊   
两天后就要演出了，踩点排练。  
小恋人今天的心思一直不在位，不仅节奏乱了几个，连动作都错了。罗渽民皱眉投去一个关怀的眼神，却被人无视。  
？  
我又做错什么了？罗渽民想了一个所有男朋友都在思考但是百思不得其解的事情。  
昨晚有晚安吻，早上也给他准备好了衣服，可是这个家伙好像从早上开始就没有吃早餐，我还有什么没有做吗……  
黄仁俊瞥了一眼收回目光的罗渽民，恶狠狠地在人背后又瞪了一眼。来排练的路上遇见了小粉丝，和那些女粉丝凑的那么近拍照，签名也笑的那么灿烂，哼，网上又不知道会多多少同人文！  
“仁俊啊，怎么回事，太累了吗？”经纪人都察觉到黄仁俊的不对劲，“休息一下，调整好，就快要上台了，出了漏子可不好。”  
接下来的排练黄仁俊好了一些，但还是有些心不在焉。  
排练结束，各自换衣服。  
罗渽民早早换好了，看了看黄仁俊在的换衣间，对其他成员说。  
“你们先回去吧，我看下仁俊是怎么回事，不用等我们了。”  
成员们犹豫了一会点点头。  
等人都走的差不多，罗渽民关上了舞台通往后台的门，闪身进了黄仁俊的换衣间。  
黄仁俊还在赌气，裤子刚脱了一半，给突然进来的人吓了一跳，刚准备拉裤子，就被人直接按在了桌子上。  
“为什么生气，恩？”  
“放开我，我跟你说罗渽民，你好好给你的小姑娘签名，你不要来理我！”  
罗渽民失笑，居然是因为这种理由，这种醋也吃。平时看着也是个稳重的人，偏偏这种情况下这么孩子气。  
看着眼前光溜溜的屁股，脑袋一热，一只手就往那个粉红的小穴探了过去。  
三两下找到那个点，没勾弄几下黄仁俊就浑身瘫软下去了，小穴也开始变得松软起来，欢迎着入侵者。  
没时间再做太多扩张，罗渽民将自己硬起来的生殖器，对准，整根没入。  
虽然身体是做好准备了，但是罗渽民很少这样第一下就全部顶进来，黄仁俊不适应的叫了一声，  
“闹了一天脾气了！”罗渽民又是一个深顶，“非要操一顿才知道乖吗？”  
身下的人根本不配合，叽叽歪歪摇晃着身体，傲娇的想要推他。可是含住肉棒的那张小嘴可不配合，反而还贪婪的吮吸着。  
“放开！我不想看见你！”傲娇脸。  
“是吗？你看看它想我走吗？”罗渽民带着恶意的把下体挪开了些，小穴咬的紧紧的，放轻了声音，“能耐你就反攻，不能你就老实受着，想把人都喊过来你就尽管大声嚷嚷。”  
(▼皿▼#)  
看见稍稍有些安分的人，罗渽民垂下眼眸，极尽技巧的安抚他，让他舒服。肉棒每一次的抽出，也带着翻出小穴内的媚肉来，粉嫩嫩的，却吃得下这么大的东西。  
后边忙着，前面也没有闲着，罗渽民握住黄仁俊兴奋的勃起的生殖器，又抓住黄仁俊捣乱的手，握在一起。  
“仁俊，握住它。”  
恍若给蛊惑，身后的快感加上前面别样的刺激，自己的手，和他的手一起……在自渎。  
一下又一下的撞击，加上前面被快速有技巧的撸动，浑身的感官想表达的只有一个爽字。  
不行，黄仁俊的身体骤然一僵，要，要射了……  
罗渽民用手猛地按住眼口，黄仁俊的一声叫声瞬间卡在了一半，耳侧默默传来：“道歉，为你今天的行为。”  
偏过头一口就咬住了罗渽民的手臂，恶狠狠的用眼神威胁，大有一副你不松手我就不松嘴的神情。  
罗渽民耸耸肩，手指也没挪开。  
“道歉。”  
体内的敏感点一直被恶意的摩擦着，酥麻顺着尾椎上升，整个躯体都是软绵绵的，快感和自尊上黄仁俊没骨气的选择了前者，松开嘴，完全忘记也是自己闹脾气在先。  
“对不起。”  
等到满意的答案，罗渽民勾起微笑，手仍旧没松开，而是就这样抱住了黄仁俊，腰挺动的更大力起来，如此几十下，黄仁俊的喘息中已经带上了哭腔。  
太折磨了，无数的细胞叫喧着想要释放，而出口被人握在手上，浑身也提不起一丝力气去反抗，一边是天堂一边是地狱，简直要折腾着人快要疯了。  
“坚持住，和我一起。”罗渽民扭过人的头，吻吻那已经沾了泪的眼角，结合处的下身发出啪啪的撞击声，罗渽民猛地拔了出来，同时也松开了手，两股白灼喷射而出，麝香味弥漫在换衣间内。  
黄仁俊还在大口喘息，还未缓过神来，罗渽民将他转过来面对着自己，咬了一口他的鼻尖，还没等人炸毛。  
“别想那么多，我爱你。”  
我的身、我的心、和我的**都爱你。


End file.
